Fall Apart
by VIII and XIII
Summary: Go on and fall apart YxZ


Fall apart

Go on and fall apart YxZ

_Just what is she to him, anyway?_

Could the question even BE that simple? Wasn't that against the rules? Currently, Zero Kiryu was walking through the courtyard, towards his own small box of a room. Twilight had come early tonight, and, having safely ushered all in the night class to their dorm without incident, he left. Leaving Yuki trailing behind him a few feet with a disgruntled cry of

"Zero! You're such a jerk!"

_Good. Fine. Please, hate me._

She could lie all she wanted, but her fear of the night class reflected in her pained eyes. Well... fear of the night class sans one Kaname Kuran. Apparently having your life saved by a vampire is not horrifying at all, really. Having your blood drank is utterly terrifying, but watching them, those beasts in human's skin, tear apart a former human in the most brutal of fashions was little more than dust in the big scheme.

_What is she? What is it about her that is so utterly- ... Who is Yuki Cross? _A demon, from his own personal hell to torment newly budding vampiric instincts with the impossibly luring scent of her blood? As if he hadn't reason enough to detest his own existence.

They had reached the stairs in one-sided silence, Yuki content to chatter on even thought Zero scarcely heard a word she'd spoken. This was the place. The place where he'd (according to Kuran, who must have felt he had some invisible claim on the girl) "stolen" from her. Now the forced cheeriness died, in a last wailing burst of nonsense. Withered indefinitely into dead silence to her, but the clear sound of sweet, pure blood flowing, a heart pumping erratically to him. It was unbearable.

What was he to do, really? The blood tablets developed by vampires themselves could not satiate him. Made him vomit the bloody contents of his stomach within minutes of ingestion. Always, always Zero was on his guard, because forever he was blood-starved. At the worst possible moment, Yuki tripped forward on an untied shoelace, causing the side of her face to meet with a forceful, violent contact upon Zero's shoulder before she teetered backwards on precarious balance. Within an instant, his long pale fingers had wrapped about her wrist, an Iron manacle... inescapable.

So, so helpless.

Like a fledgling bird, frozen in the evil serpents rapacious gaze.

_This too, shall pass._

He could hear it- oh the torture! Her small heart working overtime as _she_ recognized the red tint in his retinas, _him_ the intoxicating scent of fear, a familiarity between the two now.

It was if she had been made, as if her entire existence, was for him. Such a selfish thought that somehow rang true. He swallowed harshly, and lowered his head, allowing iridescent silver strands of impossibly fine hair to shield his blood lusting, crimson-tinged eyes from her innocence. There was another painful silence. Never broken by the two. One struggling for purchase in this awkward situation and the other fighting off the instinct to kill, to drink and drain the life of his own...

"_Sister?"_

Not related by blood, of course... She was presented in that manner before him many times in their modified family. But Zero had also told Headmaster Cross not to consider him part of that family...

"_Demon?"_

No, her nature was so obviously angelic. It was he who was now a spawn of the great demon- furthering his own existence by cutting short that of others.

"_Meal?"_

That was impossible too. Even though he was tempted, god in heaven help him, he was tempted. It was very much like the myth of tantalus, knee-deep in water, but unable to drink, stuck for eternity below fruit trees he could never reach- an eternity of need. Couldn't something, some sentient force, throw him a proverbial bone?

_No._

He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain the urge much longer as images of uncontrollable violence danced through his head. The taste of her fair skin under his heated tongue before he'd first bitten her... Oh god... someone help. He was going to kill her, really, he was. Nothing would stop him. Not even Yuki's promise to him... He knew exactly where she had the "Bloody Rose" gun concealed- a box under her bed in her room. My, my, it was so hopeless. Why can't she just run? Wrench free from his grip and sprint like an elegant gazelle, far, far away, never looking back.

"Zero..." She spoke softly, gently, as if dealing with an injured, wild animal.

_Stop... please, just stop!_

Carefully, as she had done when they'd first been introduced by Headmaster Cross, she set a delicate hand on his shoulder.

_Damn it all! Just RUN you idiot!_

"Zero, does it hurt?"

Yes. It hurts, it hurts so badly. So, since you don't seem to mind at all, I'll just be drinking your blood now, miss. Jesus, what was he doing? Could there even be a god? What kind of spiteful, vengeful god could do this to anyone. She was his... his... what? She was _something_ to him, and that's all that mattered. He was a bastard, such a fucking, stealing bastard, but he couldn't stop!

_Please, please Yuki, kill me... kill me... kill me..._

He'd grabbed her rather forcefully around the waist, hauling her lithe, gentle frame towards him, before pale, soft hands- dead hands- twisted her neck to an awkward angle, and his tongue trailed wetly down the thin column before him. A burst of rapture! True-at-last rapture! It was somehow better than the last time, better than he could have ever imagined... A feeling of deep relief, of soon-to-be-satiety washed away that pesky guilt that this monster in him loathed.Her pulsepositively seethed below his tongue, beating so fast that her whole form quaked...

"Stop... Zero...Please don't-"

_Stop me! _

Ah... but he cannot... he is already gone, already lost to instinct. The man known as "Zero" has fallen apart. He can't take it anymore.Yuki will be the one to pay the unfortunate price... the once to die in his desperation... Poor girl had no idea what she was getting into...

Time seemed to stand still as his fangs began a slow plunge into her thin neck- for comforts sake only, not restrain. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground. Ah, the forgotten element. The tattoo... the bracelet. Truly, this Zero Kiryu is a man cursed. Cursed to feel empty, starved for all time, cursed to feel the guilt that goes along with the attempts to feed.

_The gods laugh at thee..._

All at once, Yuki is down to his level, hovering scant inches from his powerful arms, his deadly fangs... this girl... she is one to tempt fate, to spit in the face of the gods. Yuki Cross... Zero Kiryu... Perhaps it was destiny? She once more leaned inward, towards his face while brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Zero... I'm sorry... I really wish I could help you. I really wish you _could_ drink my blood... I know, it must hurt so badly. I know you wouldn't attack me until you were absolutely desperate. Somehow, someday, I'll find a way to help you. I know it's all instinctual, and that's what scares me. I know Zero wouldn't drink all of my blood... but... the vampire might..."

He wanted to reach out to her, to try and comfort her too, but the spell and his own stubbornness wouldn't allow it. Inside, Zero was still the child he'd once been... covered in blood and gore, sad and lonely, breaking to pieces while the hands of the equally small Yuki cleansed him of all of that. Now he had fallen apart... and only regained a semblance of himself back. The hunger died down, the beast whipped back into it's metaphorical cage. The spell wore off, and gradually, the movement returned to his limbs. He couldn't stop himself once more, as one arm wrapped about Yuki's small head, and brought her downward.

Of course, giving into this small instinct would result in something that wasn't death...

Her surprised gasp nearly caused him to laugh as his lips pressed gently, smoothly over the side of her throat, over her chin, into a small, shy kiss on her full, rosy lips.

And then he let her go, to run off, erratically and clumsily into the evening, blush masked well in the darkness. He was content to lay upon the stairs, out the window, into the stars. As if looking god, fate, right in the eye.

Take that.


End file.
